Weakest to the Strongest 20
by Raethor
Summary: This is based off of the FanFic Weakest to the Strongest by Strawberry9212 with my own spin on events and some of my personal characters It is about a three young kids, who had led a rough life until they were taken on a seven year training journey.
1. Chapter 1 Three New Brats

**Chapter 1- Three New Brats**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I do own:**

A/N Yo, I'm just reposting this chapter, i changed it up a bit but not all that much.

Tsukikage no Jutsu: Indou no Gunshin (Technique of the Dark-Moon: Requiem of the War Hero) Dokutsume Ryuujin (Poison Claw of the Dragon King) Karoyakaken Tenpi (Bright Blade of the Sun) Yamiken Nekura (Dark Blade of the Black Soul) Yamina & Hikari Shoujo (Daughters of Light and Darkness)

**Chapter 1 A: Through the village **As the sun was setting on the Hidden Village of Konoha a lone figure wearing a brown cloak dashed across the roofs. The figure paused to watch as a small child was being chased a mob of townspeople wielding pitchforks, shovels, and various other gardening implements. Even from his distant perch he could hear the townspeople's cries, "Kill the Demon Child!" "He's done nothing but bring bad luck to the village!" "That child is nothing but trouble for us." figure cloaked in shadow silently watched the mob as it chased the child halfway across the city. He debated whether or not to help the child, and almost went to help, but the mob had already lost the child's tracks and was beginning to break up.

The cloaked figure fumed as it continued onwards to its destination. As it leapt from roof to roof the figure stopped at the edge of the large complex of houses belonging to the Hyuuga Clan. The cloaked figure watched as a young girl was tiredly practicing her taijutsu on a simple training dummy, she was horrible. The figure noticed after each kata the child looked hopefully over at man, who looked to be in his late twenties, who looked to be her father. However the man merely sat there, ignoring the girl. The figure smiled as it watched the child continuously making common beginner's mistakes, but its chuckling stopped as it heard the man's remarks to his charge "Hinata! Your aim on that last strike was horrible, can't you do anything right, you worthless child?! You are the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, and yet your infant sister is more capable than you are!" The figure sighed '_Hyuuga's are so mean_.'

The cloaked figure was fuming about the way the villagers were treating their children as he continued towards the large tower near the mountain on the other side of the village. Suddenly he stopped as he heard a man's voice through a window on the street below growling angrily, "Young Lady. Will. You. Please. Leave. Me. Alone! I have to finish these mission reports by tomorrow!" The cloaked figure jumped onto a balcony on the other side of the street, and watched the commotion through the window. A man in his mid-twenties wearing a black shirt, and matching pants, hung across his shoulder was a red and white ANBU1 mask shaped like a dog. He was sitting at a desk that was covered in mission scrolls and stacks of paper. _'Looks like he has a reason to be a bit upset.'_ thought the cloaked figure. In the doorway of the room was a small girl wearing a long sleeved floor length white dress, _'That's an interesting choice of a dress for this heat.'_ However the child's most notable feature was her bright pink hair _'…uhhhh… I wonder if that's natural.' _It seemed that the girl had been asking her father some questions just before he started yelling at her. Now the child was cringing in the door way, tears welling in her eyes as the man just turned back to his pile of work

"Bastard." muttered the cloaked figure, "Even kids don't deserve to be treated like that..." The figure watched as the pink headed girl made her way to down the hallway to an open door. The girl entered the room and started to speak, but she was too far away for the figure to make out her words.

However, a few seconds later he heard a woman screaming "You good for nothing little BRAT" followed by the resounding slap of a hand hitting flesh and a muffled cry. "How many times," *SLAP*. "Do I have to tell you?" *SLAP*. "Not to interrupt me," *SLAP*. "While." *SLAP*. "I." *SLAP*. "Am." *SLAP* "WORKING." *SLAP*. *SLAP*. *SLAP*. Each of the words was punctuated with a loud slap and muffled crying.

'_..Ouch. That kid has it rough… I should probably let the Hokage know about it._' The cloaked figure leapt onto the roof of the building he was standing on and charged towards the Hokage's Tower.

**Chapter 1 B: At the Hokage Tower **The Hokage was up late, as usual; he was still working on the never ending mountain of paper work that was associated with the office of Hokage. He had just finished reviewing a trade offer with one of the more prosperous towns a few days journey away when he heard a quick tapping at his door. Without looking he said "It's open Houki2". The door opened, to reveal the young face of his new assistant Houki Telmanize.

Houki was a thin 15 year old, her skin was light and smooth, her eyes were a deep emerald, and light brown hair was loosely hanging to her waist. She was wearing a light blue, knee length dress and tight black pants, well trimmed nails were stained with ink, and her face bore the smudges of someone who has spent many hours copying and cataloging scrolls.

Houki had only just recently joined his staff; as favor to her parents and to her late her uncle, Jibuse, whom had recently died on a mission. Houki loved her new job, almost unhealthily, she rarely requested days off; and he often found her asleep amidst the piles of scrolls in the archives, something that he, and his staff, constantly joked about.

The Hokage looked at her with mock severity "Houki, didn't I tell you to go home already?"

Houki's face flushed slightly as she nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama; and I was about to, I just had to finish copying a few scrolls."

The Hokage sighed as he looked at the girl and said sharply "Houki Telmanize, those scrolls will still be here tomorrow. You don't need to keep yourself this late copying them. What you need to do is go home and rest. You won't be of use to anyone if you work yourself sick." The sharpness of the Hokage's voice as he scolded his assistant caused her face to turn a deeper shade of red than before.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" his assistant replied, her eyes on the floor.

The old man sighed and said in a gentler tone "Anyways, why are you here?

Houki said cheerfully "There is a man in a cloak who wishes to speak with you."

The old man sighed and rubbed his temples "Can't he wait until tomorrow?"

The girl closed the door. She returned a few moments said "He says that he would rather not wait."

"Fine, send him in." as the girl began to leave the he added "And go home!"

The girl nodded and the door closed. A few minutes later the door reopened revealing the cloaked figure. He strode into the Hokage's office, closing the door behind him. He lowered his hood as the Hokage said "Well, what brings you here Yamiken?"

Yamiken 's face was lightly tanned and smooth, except for a thin pale scar that ran from his right temple, across the bridge of his sharp nose, and down to the left edge if his chin. His eyes were an icy blue and seemed deeper than a frozen ocean. His jet black hair was cut shortly, barely covering his ears.

He rolled his eyes; his voice was gently crisp like the autumn breeze "You know exactly why I'm here Ojiisan3." As Yamiken was speaking he reached under his cloak and drew out several scrolls. The scrolls were made of white cloth like paper with crimson boarders; they were about 6 inches long and an inch thick. He began to stack the scrolls on the Hokage's desk as he continued "You told me to report to you as soon as I returned to the village.

Sarutobi watched as the young man pulled out about fifteen scrolls and stacked them neatly on his desk. Curiously he asked "What are all those scrolls for, Yamiken?"

Yamiken lifted scroll from the top of the stack and opened it. "Notes about the various towns I traveled through, the state of the people, the changes in prices, stuff a Hokage would need to know."

"Does that mean that you've reconsidered?" The old man seemed hopeful.

"No." Yamiken said bluntly.

"Why, I'm getting old, and you would make a great Hokage. You have enough ability."

Yamiken rolled his eyes as the old Hokage began the long list of reasons that he should become Hokage. "I don't want to. Its plain and simple I don't want to be in charge of all these people. I mean come on; Tsunade-obaasan4 is more likely to become Hokage before I would."

"That's too bad, but you'll change your mind, eventually."

There was an awkward silence…

At last the Hokage spoke again "Anyways it's about time that you began to take on students."

"What?!"

"It's about time that you took on students."

"Aw, come on. Do I really have to take students? They're so annoying. And they can't do anything unless you spend hours and hours showing them how to do the same thing over and over;" he sighed "and anyways. I spend too much time away from the village to teach students, so-"

"Yamiken, that's enough complaining." The Hokage's words caused Yamiken to stop midsentence. "It's your duty as an experienced shinobi to teach the less experienced, and besides the students you get will at least know the basics. And if your travel so much then take them with you."

Yamiken rolled his eyes again and said "Fine, but I want to choose my students." He grinned and said" also I want to teach them my own way, not that nonsense that the Academy fills their heads with."

The Hokage arched and eyebrow "Oh and what is your way?"

"I take them when they're young and we travel. We'd train as we move from town to town doing basic jobs to earn money."

"And how long will this 'traveling' take?"

Yamiken shrugged "Probably 'bout seven years." The Hokage just stared at him as he continued "Now I know what you're thinking, the seven years would be split into two parts. The first would be about three to five years training. Then we would come back to Konoha for them to take the Final Exams from the Academy. Then we would leave for a few more years to finish their training."

The Hokage closed his eyes and thought. Without opening his eyes he said "Fine, that's as good a plan as any." The Hokage paused and then both of them simultaneously said "I think I know the perfect students."

The Hokage looked at Yamiken "Really, and who would you choose?"

"That's easy; first I would take the blonde that everyone seems to hate...

"Ah, yes, you mean Naruto"

"Interesting name, now I want ramen. Second I would take The Hyuuga's heiress…"

"Hinata"

"And my third choice would be that Baka5 Haruno's daughter…"

"Sakura."

"Hn, whatever."

"Is there any particular reason why you would choose these three?"

"Yes, I want Naruto because he's what five? And he can out run a mob of citizens… even though he shouldn't have to. I want Hinata because, even though she has horrible taijutsu, she has great potential for it if she ever got over her fears, but Hiashi being Hiashi is being too hard on her… and I have a few ideas for the Byakugan."

"And what is your reason for choosing Sakura?"

"She is… interesting. She is the daughter of one of the highest ranking ANBU agents, and a reputed medical-nin."

The Hokage stared at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

Yamiken sighed and said "On my way here I overheard Haruno yelling at his daughter; telling her to leave him alone so he could finish his mountain of reports; then I heard Miyanna screaming at the kid and I could hear her hitting the child from across the street."

The Hokage looked furious, "How dare they treat their daughter like that?!"

As the older man began to rise Yamiken motioned for him to wait "Let me deal with Haruno. I have a better chance of making him pay attention that you. "

The Hokage sighed angrily "Fine, I'll let you deal with him. …Your plan is a good one, and I would like to see what comes of it. All you have to do is get the children, and their parents to agree. Then you just have to come back here, tomorrow, and fill out a few forms before you leave."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just love paperwork don't you? Anyways there's a problem with Naruto, and Sakura.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Naruto's an orphan, and Sakura's parents might not want her to leave and tell 'stories' to people who would care."

"Naruto's case is easy, since he has no parents you would need my permission, and if he agrees then I will gladly give it. And as for Sakura, if her situation is really as bad as you say then I give you permission to take her by force… But; No killing."

"I didn't plan on it, see you tomorrow with the three brats." Yamiken opened the door and walked out leaving the Hokage to imagine what was going to happen at the Haruno house.

**Chapter 1 C: The Next Day at the Hyuuga Housing Residence: **It was eight o'clock in the morning and Yamiken was at the Hyuuga Residence. Yamiken had been stopped at the main gates two armored men each wielding a long bladed staff. One of the men, probably the higher ranked one judging by the stripes on his chest, hailed him "Who are you and what business do you have with the Hyuuga Clan.

"My name is Nekura Yamiken, and I wish to speak with Hiashi-dono about the training of his daughter Hinata-chan, privately if possible."

The two guards held a brief conference and then the one who hadn't spoke to Yamiken strode into the complex, the one who had spoken before simply said "Please wait here while we inform Hiashi-sama6."

Yamiken just walked over and leaned against the wall of the complex. After about twenty minutes the guard returned and ushered Yamiken inside. He was led through the maze of houses until they arrived at a small training ground where Hinata was doggedly training. Hiashi was sitting under near one of the buildings under the shade of an ornate awning. Hiashi stood and bowed as Yamiken entered the training yard "Good Morning Yamiken-kojin7, my guards tell me that you wish to speak to me about my daughter's training?", Hinata had stopped to gawk at the newcomer but a look from her father sent her back to her training.

Yamiken bowed to Hiashi and said "Good Morning Hiashi-kojin. And yes I wanted to see how the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan was coming along in her training."

Hiashi shook his head and said bitterly "Horribly, she's useless. She's weak and afraid. She can't even use her Byakugan for more than a few minutes without exhausting herself."

Yamiken nodded "That is bad Hiashi."

"I know, and to make matters worse she lacks the ruthlessness to use our Clan's techniques. But she is the first born and by Clan laws she must be the successor.

Yamiken pretended to think for a few moments before he spoke. "Hiashi, if that is how you feel then; I have an idea that should interest you."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm listening."

"Recently, the Hokage has told me that I must begin to take on students, now I managed to convince him to let me take my students on a seven year journey instead of having them taught at the Academy, but to do this they would need to start at about the age of five."

Hiashi nodded "That sounds like an interesting idea, but how will this solve my problem?"

"How old is Hinata?"

"She turns five in a couple of months, but that doesn't answer my question."

Yamiken smirked saying "Ayah, You are slow Hiashi... Now this seven year journey might be dangerous, and if I were to take the successor of a powerful clan; such as… the Hyuuga Clan and the child were to be hurt, or even killed, then I would have just made myself a powerful enemy. Unless…"

Hiashi nodded finally catching on to Yamiken's plan "Unless you had adopted the child; because then the child would be considered part of your family, and since the child does not belong to that Clan, the Clan would have no reason to seek vengeance if the child were to be hurt."

"And if the leader of that Clan had another child who was eligible to be named as successor?"

"Then the head of that Clan would, by the Clan Law, have to name that child as the new successor."

"Exactly, Hiashi.

Hiashi was skeptical "And why are you willing to do this?"

Yamiken shrugged "Like I said, the Hokage told me I need to take on students, this way I get a student, and you…"

Hiashi nodded "Agreed. What all do you need form me?"

"Just have the child ready in a few hours, all that she will need is a simple pack, and I mean simple by normal standards, not yours. She will also need a few changes of cloths, a bedroll, simple writing materials, and whatever personal belongings that she wants to bring toys, etcetera; Oh and if you have any extra, a few maps of the Tenketsu8, for me." Hiashi gave him a quizzical look at his last request but didn't say anything.

Eagerly Hiashi said "I can have her ready in about an hour, sooner if needed."

Yamiken sighed at his old friend's eagerness to get rid of his daughter, "Don't rush; I have other business to attend to and I won't be back until at least noon…. Now how do I get out of here? Ah, there we go." Yamiken waved away the guard that had escorted him into the complex and said "I'll see you later Hiashi" As he finished speaking he hopped onto the roof of the building and ran towards the edge of the Residence.

**Chapter 1 D: At the Haruno House: ** At about ten o'clock, Yamiken walked up to the door of the Haruno's house and rapped sharply on the door several times. After a few minutes the door was opened by the little girl, her long dress was blue this morning. Yamiken noticed the beginning of several bruises forming on the girl's neck and he noticed that her left eye was blackened. Yamiken looked down at her and said nicely "Hey kid, can you go and get your daddy?"

The girl nodded her pink head and closed the door. And then Yamiken heard her running up the stairs. A few minutes later he heard her on the stairs again. She opened the door and said "Daddy says he's busy and don't have time for gests."

Yamiken caught the door as she began to close it and said sweetly "Tell him that its Yamiken, he'll come."

"Okay." She closed the door and ran up the stairs. Yamiken heard a door open, some talking and then he heard footsteps on the stair again. "Daddy says come in, and to entertain him."

Yamiken rolled his eyes, as the little girl led him inside. The interior of the house was neat and clean. The walls were spotless, the floor looked freshly scrubbed, and all of the furniture was neatly arranged it was just like he remembered... The girl led him over to a couch and said "Wait here."

As Yamiken sat down she asked him "Do you want anything to drink?"

Yamiken nodded and said "I'd like some Nebiiru9 if your Daddy has any left."

"I'll check." She ran in the direction of the kitchen. Yamiken heard the refrigerator open, bottles clinking, and then the refrigerator closed, and the girl ran back into the room. "We don't have any."

"Hm. That Baka, he knows that I like Nebiiru…" Yamiken sighed. "So kid, what's your name?"

The girl smiled and said "Sakura"

Yamiken smirked and said "That's a nice name" 'Her parents are either very philosophical or very unimaginative' He pointed at the girls "So Sakura what happened to your eye"

Sakura stiffened and said quickly "I fell."

"That must've hurt, what'd you fall on?"

"Ummm," She thought for a moment; then said "My bed. I fell off my bed."

Yamiken nodded "Uh huh." 'Little liar.' he thought.

Yamiken and Sakura had sitting there for about half an hour before Mr. Haruno came down. Sakura was showing him some of the pictures that she had drawn when she looked up to see her father; who was glaring down at her. She smiled up and said "Hi Daddy"

Her father simply said "Upstairs, now." She slid off the couch and ran upstairs leaving her pictures behind... Her father sat down where she had been sitting and said "So Yamiken-kojin, what brings you here today?

"Not much, Tienousha10. Can't a man just visit an old friend?"

Tienousha looked at his friend and said simply "With you, no."

Yamiken laughed "True, true; well I'm here for a few reasons actually. First," Yamiken stood up, and pulled a large hammer from under his cloak. "how come you didn't tell me Miyanna was pregnant? You baka!" *BOINK* as he spoke he bopped Tienousha on the head with the overly large hammer. 11

"Because you've been gone for the past five years, besides I thought you hated kids"

"You could've written, and that's beside the point Baka!"

"Anyways what's the other reason for you coming?"

"I just have some official business." Yamiken sighed. "You should probably get Miyanna for this."

"Okay…" Tienousha looked at him curiously as he walked up the stairs to get his wife. Yamiken stood up and leaned against one of the walls. The two Harunos came down about five minutes later.

Yamiken nodded to the couch he had been sitting on and said "Please have a seat."

Miyanna looked at him quizzically as she sat next to her husband "Tienousha said that you're here in official business?"

Yamiken sighed "Yes actually. I have recently been informed by the Hokage that I must take on some students." Tienousha smirked, and Yamiken rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah. However I managed to convince him to allow me to take a few students on a seven year training journey." He paused for a moment and then said, "And I would like to take Sakura with me."

The Harunos blinked and then Miyanna said "But why would you want to take Sakura?"

Yamiken sighed and said "That's actually another reason why I'm here…. The Hokage has been giving you two an increased amount of higher ranked missions each week and he is concerned about your daughter's welfare."

Miyanna looked at him curiously and with a honey sweet voice asked "Why would he be concerned about her wellbeing? He was here a few days ago, just before he began to approve Tienousha and me for more higher ranked missions. He commented about how happy Sakura seemed." She paused, thinking "Has someone been spreading rumors about our treatment of our daughter?"

Yamiken looked at her and said " No, but he has been giving you and Tienousha an increasing amount of B and A ranked missions, and it is his job to worry about your family members." He paused for a moment, "Did you know that Sakura has several large bruises on her chest and neck, she even has a black eye."

Miyanna's face paled when he said this and asked "Did she say where they came from?"

Actually no she didn't," Yamiken sighed, "When I asked her about them lied about them."

Tienousha looked at him curiously and asked. "Really, what kind of stories did she tell you?"

As Yamiken was about to answer Miyanna walked over to the stairs and yelled "Sakura Shouni12 Haruno get down here this instant!" Yamiken heard a door slam upstairs and heard Sakura running down the hallway, and down the stairs. As Sakura reached the bottom of the stairs Miyanna grabbed her by the ear, and dragged her over to the other adults "Young lady, your father's friend has just told us that you've been lying to him about the bruises you have. Now I want to know, what kind of stories have you been telling him?"

"But mommy, I haven't told him any stor-" She was cut off by her mother smacking her bottom sharply, causing her to squeal loudly.

Miyanna glared down at the child, "Don't you lie to me young lady. Now what lies have you been telling him?" She continued to strike the child's bottom causing the child to burst into tears.

Yamiken walked over to Miyanna and grabbed her arm as she drew it back to strike the child again, she tried to pull herself free but Yamiken's grip was like iron as he barked "Miyanna, that's enough." Miyanna looked at him as he continued "What I was going to say was; that she had told me she fell out of bed." Miyanna stared dumbly at him; he returned her stare and said "But, as I said, obviously she was lying."

"B-b-but…Miyanna flushed under Yamiken's gaze, and her grip on the loudly crying Sakura loosened, and Sakura took this opportunity to escape upstairs.

Yamiken glared at the Miyanna, "How could you treat her like that, she's your child!"

As Miyanna met his gaze her eyes filled with tears, she wailed "B-b-but w-we never w-w-wanted a ch-child." Her tears began to flood out, "S-she just h-h-hap-p-p-pend." Yamiken could barely understand her through her wailing, "We just w-wanted our lives to go back to the w-way it was before." She fell onto the couch crying hysterically; her husband, who had stood when her tears began, sat next to her trying to calm her.

Yamiken nodded sadly "Then it's a good thing that I want to take her with me on my journey, isn't it?"

Tienousha looked up at him blankly, his wife still bawling beside him. "Wha-"

Angrily Yamiken cut him off, "You never change. You've never been able to take responsibility for what you've done." Yamiken's angry glare softened as he continued "It's obvious that you don't want your daughter, and I need another student. If you don't want to take responsibility for the child you brought into this world, then the least you can do is to give her to someone who will.

Tienousha looked at the floor, unable to meet his friend's pitying gaze. "Wh-what do we need to do?

"Let her know that I will be taking her on the journey, and help get her packed."

Tienousha nodded and headed up stairs, Yamiken following closely behind him. The second floor of the Haruno house was as neat and clean as the floor below it. The walls were a light tan, contrasted by the dark brown of the many wooden doors that lined the halls. Yamiken followed Tienousha down the hallway until, they arrived a door that was painted a light pink, a stunning contrast to the rest of the colors. Yamiken could hear sniffling from behind the door as Tienousha opened it13.

The room that the two men entered was clean and tidy. The walls were a white with light pink shading. On the wall across from the door was a large window that looked out onto the streets of Konoha; under the window crouched a large brown wooden desk. Along the wall to the left of the door there was a short black dresser; next to the dresser was a white wooden door. Along the right wall of the room there was a simple wooden bed with plain white sheets and a plain brown bed spread.

In the middle of the bed was a small trembling lump, which froze as the door clicked shut. Tienousha walked over to the bed and sat down next to the lump. He laid a hand on it and said gently, "Sakura, honey come out here. I have some news for you." The blanked crumpled up as Sakura wormed her way out from under it; she slid onto the floor and turned to face her father, who patted bed beside him. She sat down beside him and he wrapped one arm around her. Softly he said "My friend came today because he wants to take you on a trip."

Sakura looked at the floor and asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper "Is it because I've been bad?"

Tienousha gazed sadly down at his daughter and said "No, no of course not honey. It's because you've been such a good girl that he wants to take you with him."

"What kind of trip is it?" asked Sakura, her voice still only a whisper.

"A training journey," Sakura jumped as Yamiken spoke. "We'd travel all over the place, learning new things, seeing new sights."

Sakura looked at her father, her excitement showing in her eyes "Please Daddy. Can I go. Please, I'll be good, I promise, please." Tienousha smiled at his daughter's begging and nodded. Sakura's eyes lit up as she hugged her father tightly shouting "Thank you, Daddy. I'll be good I promise. Thank you."

Sakura leapt up from the bed and began ran to her closet. She threw open the door and disappeared into its shadows. Yamiken could hear her rummaging through boxes; she emerged a few minutes later with a small brown rectangular backpack, with a handle on the top. She pulled open the drawers of her dresser and began to stuff the cloths into the bag.

Yamiken chuckled, and walked over to the dresser, "Hey now, calm down kid." He snatched the backpack from her as she was trying to cram the entire drawer into the small bag. Sakura looked up at him as he began to rifle through the drawers. He pulled out five sets of cloths and stuffed them into the bag, and then he walked over to the desk, opened it and began to pack a small hitsuboku, which he stuffed into the bag. He walked over to the closet and began to rifle through it as well.

As he walked back and forth across the room Sakura scurried around with him, until her father scooped her up sat on her bed and plopped her onto his lap. Tienousha asked "Yamiken, what all is she going to need?"

Yamiken pulled out a dress and a fancy kimono, and began to fold them on the dresser, he looked back at Tienousha and said, "Not much more, just a sleeping bag, a keshoubako, and whatever toys she thinks she'll need." He paused to stuff the neatly folded dress cloths into the nearly full bag. Sakura slid of her father's lap gathered a few of her toys, a stuffed turtle; a red corduroy stuffed lion; and a stuffed rabbit, made of brown cloth with sewn button eyes. One of the rabbit's ears was missing and one of the button eyes was barely hanging on. Sakura tried to stuff the toys into the bag, and Yamiken began to rearrange some of the bag's contents so that the toys would fit. He caught Tienousha's eye and nodded towards the bed "Oh; and she'll need any thing else that you think might be necessary."

Tienousha nodded and said "I'll put them in her keshoubako14."

Yamiken closed the over stuffed bag and dropped it onto the floor, Sakura immediately tried to it on, hunched slightly under the weight of the bag that was half as big as she was. She stood up straight and fell over backwards; Yamiken's hand shot out and grabbed her by the front of her dress before she hit the ground. He set her on her feet and lifted the pack off of her, and placing it on his other side. He looked at Tienousha "Does she know how to put them on herself" Tienousha nodded. "Good, that's one less thing to worry about." Yamiken picked up the bag, and walked downstairs with Sakura in tow, Tienousha walked on down the hall into what was apparently the bathroom, where Yamiken heard him rummaging through the cabinet and drawers.

Downstairs Yamiken walked over to the couch where Miyanna, who had stopped crying and was now just staring blankly, was sitting. Sakura walked over and saw her mother's puffy red eyes "What's wrong Mommy? Why are you crying?" she paused thinking, "Are you sad that I'm leaving, I'll stay if you want me to Mommy."

Miyanna looked sadly down at her daughter, her voice slightly hoarse form crying, "No honey, it's not that. Mommy's happy that you're getting to go on this trip, she's just upset about something else."

Just then, Tienousha came downstairs with a small pink and white striped bag, and a small brown cloth roll. He tossed the striped bag to Yamiken, who somehow managed to stuff it into the pack by his feat, and he handed the cloth roll to Sakura, who gave it to Yamiken, who tied it to the top of the pack.

Yamiken nodded to the two Harunos and said "Time to say goodbye Sakura"

Sakura ran and hugged and kissed her parents, "Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy."

"Bye, honey; be good, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Grab your stuff kid, its time to go" He turned and walked outside, Sakura lifted the pack and started staggering after Yamiken.

Her father smiled, and walked over to her, and pushed a button on the pack; which caused wheels to spring out on the bottom of the pack. "It might be easier if you pulled it along."

Sakura kissed her father's cheek one last time, "Thanks Daddy." She ran to catch up with Yamiken, the wheels of her suitcase clacking over the ground. Sakura looked back at her house to see her father waving goodbye, and her mother leaning on his shoulder sobbing quietly.

**Chapter 1 E: The Poor Side of Konoha**

Yamiken and Sakura has been walking around the poor side of Konoha for the past two hours; Yamiken looking for the young blonde child, and Sakura stopping to look at every flower patch on the side of the road. As they were walking Yamiken heard a commotion from the next street over. It sounded like a large mob of people running in one direction, he listened and could pick out the sound of people shouting. Yamiken walked over to Sakura, picked her and her suitcase up and leapt onto one of the nearby buildings. He dropped her on the roof and told her "Stay here kid, this might be dangerous." Sakura blinked as he hopped off the roof and stared walking down the street.

The noise moved up the street until and as Yamiken watched the young blonde boy dashed around the corner and began to run down the street towards him; a few moments later a large group of people rounded the corner, looked around and charged after the boy.

Yamiken watched as the boy neared him, and as the boy ran past he grabbed him by the back of his shirt "Zoink15."

The boy struggled in his grasp shouting "Hey let me go!"

Yamiken looked down at the boy and said "If I let you go then you'd run away"

The crowd neared him and stopped, milling around ten feet away. He looked at the kid and said "Hold on kid." He looked at the crowd and shouted "Oi, what'd you all want?"

Someone in the crowd shouted "Give us the boy, or else!"

Yamiken looked at the crowd blankly. "Define Or Else."

Some one threw a rock at the boy, Yamiken deftly caught it and tossed it to the ground. He rolled his eyes and said "That wasn't very nice, throwing rocks could hurt someone." Another rock was thrown, and again Yamiken caught it. "You should really stop that. It's getting annoying."

Someone shouted "Just give us the boy and you wont get hurt."

Yamiken inhaled "Ah, No." Smiling he looked at the boy and said, "These people seem to want to play. I'm going to put you down now, but please don't run. I don't want to have to chase you too."

Yamiken put the boy down and released his hold on the boy's shirt. The boy took off, and Yamiken sighed "Troublesome brat." The crowd began to move but Yamiken stepped in their way.

"You idiot, you let him get away."

Yamiken looked at the speaker and said "Ah, great, now I have to track him down." Yamiken made a few hand seals and five Bushin16 rose from the shadows of the buildings. He pointed at three of them and said, "Okay, you three go chase the kid. The rest of us will deal with these idiots." "Hai" the three Bushin he pointed to ran off down the street. He and the other two Bushin turned to face the crowd "Okay you guys, break it up now."

Some of the people left, many of the others just glared at him. A few of the ones that remained charged him. The first one to reach him was a young man who looked to be about twenty-five, and about Jounin level. He pulled out a kunai and slashed at Yamiken, who simply sidestepped the attack, he snatched the Kunai from the startled man, striking the man's neck with the side of his hand. Yamiken threw the Kunai at another of the attacking people, hitting them in the right leg, just above the knee; they fell to the ground writhing. Two more ninja attacked him from either side; he kicked the one on his left in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, he grabbed him and threw him at the one behind him. They both crashed into the wall of the building as more ninja charged into the fray.

Sakura watched wide-eyed from her perch on the roof as a few moments, and several unconscious Shinobi, later Yamiken and his two Bushin stood back to back the crowd surrounding them, "Ah, this is so troublesome"

"Yeah, Heads up!" the Bushin had just thrown someone over the other two.

"Kageken no jutsu?" the second Bushin asked as he caught two kunai, and used them to deflect several senbon. He threw them back into the crowd and two people went down.

Yamiken blocked someone trying to kick him; he lifted the ninja up by the leg and threw him, knocking several of the attackers to the ground. "That jutsu's annoying, I don't wanna." A kunai stabbed him in the shoulder. Angrily he pulled the kunai out, "Ow. Okay who just threw that!?"

The two Bushin looked at each other and said "Uh-oh" "This isn't gonna end well"

Yamiken made several rapid hand-seals, as he was making the seals the shadows of the attacking ninja's seemed to darken "Ressa-Kageken no Jutsu17!" The shadows of the attacking shinobi solidified, and rose off the ground. They turned into tiny blades and shot out the crowd, they stabbed into the attackers' bodies, most of who fell to the ground.

The first Bushin looked at Yamiken and said, "Uhhhh. Don't you think that was a bit extreme?"

The other Bushin looked at him and said "Shut up, Baka! You're the one who wanted him to do it in the first place."

"But I didn't think he'd go this overboard" he motioned to the crowd "Some of these guys will be in the hospital for weeks."

"Well they shouldn't have attacked us"

Yamiken sighed, "Both of you are annoying, go away." The two Bushin glared at him, and faded into the shadows. Yamiken closed his eyes. He sensed the three Bushin that he had sent after the kid stop moving, and one of them disappeared.

Yamiken hopped up onto the roof where he had left Sakura. He walked over to her, picked her and her suitcase up, and hopped down to the street. As they were walking Sakura was said "That was cool. What was that? Am I gonna learn to do that?!" Her excitement made her questions almost unintelligible, Yamiken smiled as Sakura continued her tirade, "Why did they attack you? Where did those other you's come from?" Sakura's stomach growled, "I'm hungry, are we gonna get lunch soon."

Yamiken rolled his eyes "We'll get food right before we leave the village. Now come on. He began walking in the direction of the two remaining Bushin, thinking 'That's an interesting house the kid has'

Sakura running to catch up shouting "Wait for meeee!"

At Naruto's House

Half an hour later Yamiken arrived at a large apartment complex. As he walked up one of the Bushin stepped out of the shadows behind him, scaring Sakura who had been five steps behind him, and said "The Boy entered into that building-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Annoying Ojiisan, he wants me to take the kid but wards the kid's house." Yamiken sighed, "But then again it is for the kid's protection, keeps all the village idiots away from him." He sighed again and walked up to the front door of the apartment.

He rapped the door several times, before the door was opened by a small aged woman, whose face was a mass of wrinkles. Her thin, curly white hair was piled on top of her head. On top of her hair was a pair of black rimmed glasses. She squinted her eyes at him and demanded, "What do you want Sonny?"

"Greetings Rousai18," Yamiken bowed towards the old woman, "I'm here to speak with Naruto."

"Well, why should I let you in," her voice grew sharper, "what makes you different from those village numbskulls who can only see the Kyuubi walking around in a child's skin?"

"Actually I'm here on indirect orders from the Hokage."

"Really now, Sonny." The old woman seemed skeptical, "And what do you mean indirect orders. Last I checked when Sarutobi gave an order it was specific."

Yamiken sighed, rubbing his temples "Lord Hokage wants me to take on students."

"And how does this 'indirectly' bring you here for bebi19-Naruto?"

"Lord Hokage has agreed to allow me to take several young students with me on a training journey. Naruto was one of the children I planned on taking," he pointed at Sakura, who was busy examining the flowers on one of the window sills, "and she's another one."

The old woman squinted towards Sakura and asked confusedly "That Sakura is going to be your student?" Sakura looked up when she heard her name, and wandered over to the two adults, "Why on earth would you want to teach a plant."

Sakura stamped her foot and angrily said "I am not a plant. I'm a girl!" She crossed her arms and glared sulkily at the old woman.

Yamiken looked at the old woman and said "Rousai, maybe you should put your glasses on."

She looked at him and said "I would, but I don't recall where I last put them."

Yamiken pointed at the black glasses, "You left them on your head again Rousai."

The woman reached up and plucked the glasses out of her hair, "So I did." She put the glasses on and said "That's much better." She looked at Yamiken and said "So it was you Nekura-seinen20," she looked at Sakura and asked, "And who is this wonderful shouni21? Is she yours?"

"Eh, sort of. I'm her guardian."

The old woman looked at Sakura who was sticking her tongue out. Sharply she said, "Child, that is enough, learn some manners before I give you a spanking!" Sakura squeaked and hid behind Yamiken's legs as the woman continued, "So, you're here to for Naruto, does he know you plan?"

"I doubt it, I only learned about it last night."

The woman sighed and began to walk inside; she held the door open "Well, come on in" Yamiken stepped inside Sakura trailing in behind him.

The woman led them up a narrow flight of stairs to the second floor. As they reached the second floor Yamiken head the sounds of something thudding into something else. "What's that noise?" he asked.

"Oh that's just Naruto playing with his toys." They reached a door with a spiral carved into the door, the woman knocked and said "Bebi-Naruto, You have some guests."

The door opened, showing an extremely messy room. The entire room seemed to be covered with junk, which seemed to spill out everywhere. Standing in the doorway was the little blonde that the crowd had been chasing earlier. He glared at Yamiken and shouted "Its you! You're that Meanie who grabbed me earlier! Thanks to you I almost got caught by those other Meanies! What're you doing here? Meanie!"

Yamiken returned Naruto's glare, "I'm the one who stopped the crowd, and anyways, I'm here because the Hokage wants me to take some students on a learning journey."

"J22 sent you?" Naruto seemed doubtful.

"Yes, h-"

"Prove it!"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"… Fine, how 'bout we go talk to him." '_I need to go back anyways_'

"Sure!" shouted Naruto as he charged past the Yamiken and the old lady and down the stairs.

Yamiken made a few more Bushin "So do you guys think you can pack for him." He turned to the old woman and said "Does he have anything he'd miss on a seven year trip?'

"He, not really."

"That's good. Thank you for your time Rousai." Yamiken walked down the stairs. Sakura was sitting at the table kicking her legs. Naruto was bouncing around the door. "Come on you two, its time to go."

"Okay!" Sakura and Naruto ran to keep up with Yamiken.

As they were walking Yamiken said "First we need to pick someone up." The three of them left the old woman's house and headed towards the Hyuuga's Residence.

At the Hyuuga Residence

Naruto, Sakura, and Yamiken arrived at the Hyuuga Residence around 1 o'clock. Hiashi was standing there, glowering; the young Hinata was at his side. She was wearing a simple travelling outfit, which contrasted heavily with her father's costly clothing. She had a small, simple brown suitcase, and she was had a simple brown leather bag strapped on her back. Hiashi's irritation was evident as he snapped "What took you so long Nekura?"

"I told you," he gestured at the other two children "I had other things to do." He nodded towards Hinata "Anyways, I assume she's ready to go."

Hiashi snapped "Yes she is." He reached into his sleeves and drew out several large scrolls; he tossed them to Yamiken "Here are the Tenketsu maps you asked for."

"Thanks, I'll put these to good use." He looked at the three children and said "Well, now its time to head to the Hokage!"

As the group was walking off Hiashi called to Yamiken. Yamiken looked back as Hiashi pulled out a fist sized bag, and tossed it to him. Hiashi called "That money should help defray the cost of living, and from the looks of it you'll need all the help you can get."

Yamiken waved to Hiashi as the group headed towards the Hokage's Tower He looked down at Hinata who was sniffling as they walked. 'Poor kid, Hiashi just couldn't seem to get rid of her fast enough.'

Hokage's Office

The Hokage had just returned from lunch when a smiling Houki stuck her head into his office and said "Hokage-sama, you have some guests."

Sarutobi smiled and said "Send them in, please."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

Houki closed the door, which opened a few moments later to let Yamiken and the three children. Naruto looked at the Hokage and said "Hey Ojiisan, how's it goin? What cha doin now?"

Sakura stared at the mountains of paperwork piled everywhere across the office, then exclaimed "You should clean your room; else your Momma'll get mad at you and give you a spankin.

Hinata just pressed herself into the backs of Yamiken's legs, trying to be as small as possible.

Yamiken looked at his grandfather and asked "Now what?"

The Hokage rifled through a few of the stacks and pulled out three pieces of paper from a precarious pile he handed them to Yamiken "Here are the adoption forms, fill one out for each child"

Yamiken sighed "You just love your paperwork don't you Ojiisan."

End of Chapter 1

1 Elite Ninjas

2 Literally means: the age of a young lady

3 Grandpa (old man)

4 Grandma

5 Fool, Dummy, Stupid

6 Respectful title, like Lord

7 Old friend

8 The points on the body that the Hyuuga's aim for with their Gentle Fist techniques.

9 Root Beer

10 Means moron

11 YAY COMIDIC RELIEF

12 Sakura doesn't have a middle name so I gave her one.

13 No it wasn't loud, Yamiken just hears that well 

14 A toiletry bag

15 Not actually a word, more of a sound he makes… as he grabs Naruto

16 Clones/copies

17 Art of the Lesser Shadow Blades

18 Not actually her name, it means Elder Woman

19 Baby

20 Young man

21 Young child

22 He's not Naruto's grandfather, Naruto just calls him that.


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2- The Journey Begins**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I do own **

Tsukikage no Jutsu: Indou no Gunshin (Technique of the Dark-Moon: Requiem of the War Hero) Dokutsume Ryuujin (Poison Claw of the Dragon King) Karoyakaken Tenpi (Bright Blade of the Sun) Yamiken Nekura (Dark Blade of the Black Soul) Hikari & Yamina Shoujo ( Daughters of Light and Darkness)

**Chapter 2 A: The Hokage's Tower and the Streets of Konoha**

As Yamiken was filling out the forms Naruto looked at the Hokage, he pointed at Yamiken and said "Did you tell him to come to my house?"

The Hokage nodded "Yes, he is going to take you with him on a training journey, as soon as he finishes those papers."

"What, But I haven't packed yet!"

Yamiken looked down at Naruto and said "Quit screaming, your stuffs getting packed. It should be here any minute." The door opened and one of Yamiken's Bushin1 walked in with a suitcase dragging behind him. The Bushin dropped the suitcase in front of Naruto and then faded into the shadows. "See, you're packed." Yamiken looked at the Hokage and handed him the papers "Here's your papers, is that all?"

The Hokage looked at the forms and said "Yes, everything seems to be in order."

"Good." He turned to leave saying "Come on kids. Let's go." Hinata clung to the back of his cloak dragging her suitcase behind her; Naruto and Sakura grabbed their suitcases and ran to catch up.

Outside

When they were outside Sakura looked at Yamiken and whined "I'm hungry, are we going to eat soon?"

"Yeah me too, I vote for Ramen." said Naruto.

Sakura made a face at him and said "No way, Ramen's yucky." She looked at Yamiken, "I want Onigiri, please."

"No Way!" Shouted Naruto "Ramen is a billion times better than Onigiri!"

"Nu-Uh; Onigiri is better!"

"Ramen is!"

"Onigiri is!"

"Ramen!"

People started to stare at the two screaming children, Yamiken looked down at them and said "Hey you two, cut it out, you're making a scene.

"Onigiri!"

"Ramen!"

"Onigiri!"

While Sakura and Naruto were shouting over what they wanted Yamiken looked down at Hinata and said "Since you're the only one who's behaving; what do you want to eat?"

The girl looked at the ground stammering "I-I don't know."

Yamiken sighed and looked down at her, he said, "Come on, you must want something.

Hinata continued looking down and mumbled something.

Yamiken leaned down "What was that, kid? You have to speak up."

Hinata studied her feet and blushed, saying "I-I want Ya-yakitori." Her blush deepened as she whispered "Please."

"Okay, Yakitori it is." Yamiken stood up and looked at the other two children, who were now pushing each other, and still screaming. "Hey you two, enough shouting." Naruto and Sakura ignored him, continuing their screaming. Yamiken walked over to them and lifted them off the ground by the backs of their shirts and said sharply "That's enough noise out of you two."

Sakura sniffled and said "I want Onigiri."

Naruto shouted "Ramen!"

Yamiken looked at them and said "No. Not Onigiri, and not Ramen; we're having Yakitori."

Naruto stared, shocked "What?! Why?!"

"Because that's what Hinata wants to eat." At the mention of her name Hinata blushed and looked down.

"That's not fair! Why does she get to choose lunch? It's not fair!" shouted Naruto.

Yamiken set the two children down and said "Hinata got to choose lunch because she was the only one who was behaving."

But that's not fair!" Naruto sulked

Yamiken looked down at Naruto surprised "How is that not fair? She behaves" he gestures to Hinata, "so she gets to choose lunch. You and Sakura" He gestures at the two children "aren't behaving, so you don't get to choose. It's simple logic."

Sakura started to cry "B-but I don't like Yakitori, I-I want Onigiri."

"And I want Ramen." Naruto whined.

Yamiken looked down at the two children and said shrugging "I really don't care. If you don't want Yakitori that's fine, you don't have to eat it. But that's what we're having and if you won't eat that then you won't eat."

Naruto cry and Sakura's crying grew louder.

Yamiken sighed. '_Why do kids cry so much??_'

Yamiken could barely hear himself think over the two children's crying. He tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around to face a woman with dark black hair and a light complexion. She was a plain brown cloak covered most of her body, and her bright green eyes sparkled and she smiled as she spoke. "Having trouble are we, Yami?"

Yamiken grinned and hugged her, "I'm glad you're here Yamina," he motioned at the two bawling five year olds, "You're good with kids, fix it."

Yamina laughed, "As direct as ever, Yami." She knelt down next to the crying children and asked gently "What's wrong?"

Naruto pointed at Yamiken and said "He said we don't get to eat."

Yamina glared at Yamiken "You said what?!"

Yamiken shrugged "We're having Yakitori, and I told them that if they didn't want to eat that then, they wouldn't eat."

Yamina closed her eyes and said "You Baka!" She punched at Yamiken, "They're five!"

Yamiken poked aside her punch2 "So?"

"So?!" Screamed Yamina, "You don't tell a five-year-old that they don't get to eat just because they don't want to eat what you feel like having!" She tried to punch him again, this time he ducked under it.

"But I didn't choose Yakitori," he pointed at Hinata "she did."

"And why did she get to choose?" Yamina kicked at Yamiken, who easily caught her leg.

Yamiken smiled at her, "Cause, the other two were causing a scene, just like you're doing now."

Yamina jerked her leg out of Yamiken's grip and shouted "Shut Up! You Baka!

The two children had stopped crying were watching as Yamina continued to attack Yamiken, who was dodging, or blocking most of her attacks. Suddenly they felt someone behind them. Sakura spun to see a woman who was wearing a tight light green shirt, tight dark green pants, and a dark green cloak. Her waist-length mouse brown hair pulled back into a long braid. She was holding a still blushing Hinata and a wide-eyed Naruto gently by the hand. "Yamina," The new comer's light voice caused Yamina to stop mid-tirade, and mid-swing. "Your brother was a bit blunt, but he was right."

Yamina glared at the newcomer and snapped "Nobody asked your opinion, Hikari."

Yamiken slipped behind Hikari and the three children and said "See, I was right. So stop attacking me."

"Shut up, Yami." snapped Yamina as she glared over Hikari's shoulder, at her brother.

Hikari turned around to face Yamiken and stated "These children belong to you."

Yamiken smiled and said charmingly, "Uhh, Yeah."

Yamina stared at him blankly; Hikari nodded and stepped out from between Yamiken and Yamina, pulling the children with her. "We should move."

"What?!" Yamina shouted, causing the three children to flinch. She grabbed him by the shirt and began shaking him "Whada mean they belong to you?!"

Yamiken slipped out of her grasp "He-he, funny story bout that.

Hikari looked at him and said "Explain."

Yamiken sighed "Well… Gramps is making me take on students and…"

"And? …"Asked Yamina impatiently.

"And," he looked at the three kids "I managed to convince him to let me take a group of young students with me on a training journey… Oh and I kind of… adopted them." He grinned at his sister and Hikari.

Yamina glared at him and asked icily "You… Did… What?!" She swung at him again but he caught her fist.

Hikari stated "You should have informed us before deciding to bring students on our travels.

Yamiken chuckled, "Yeah, probably."

Yamina punched him, "No! not probably! You definitely! Should! Have! Talked! To! Us!" Each word was punctuated by Yamina trying to hit Yamiken.

Yamiken shrugged as he dodged several punches from Yamina, "Well, no use screaming about it now, what's done is done. And your Taijutsu still sucks Yamina."

"Shut up, Yami." Yamina punched him in the arm.

Hikari shook her head and smiled and thought '_those two never change';_ she looked down at the three children; she said "Lunchtime, children."

"Okay, can we have Onigiri" Sakura asked, sniffling.

"Ramen" shouted Naruto

Hinata looked down at the ground. Hikari smiled down at the three children, "We're having Yakitori." She led the three children down the street with Yamiken and Yamina following.

.

**Chapter 2 B: A Restaurant Near the Konoha Gates**

Yamiken, Yamina, Hikari and the three children arrived at the restaurant at about twenty minutes later. When they walked inside they were greeted by a large man standing behind a large counter which was built around a large Hibachi grill. "'Ay you three, it's been a while."

Yamiken laughed and said "Yeah, it's been ages"

Yamina scoffed at the man behind the counter "A while? That's an understatement! It's been two years since we were last here"

The man laughed and gestured to a circular booth at one end of the restaurant. "Ya table's still ready."

Hikari looked at him, and said "We will need three booster seats."

The man blinked at her as she herded the children towards the booth followed by Yamina, Yamiken looked at the man and grinned, then he went to the booth.

After a few minutes the man brought three black wooden boxes for the children and asked "So what'da aven today, the usual?"

Naruto shouted "Ramen!"

Sakura looked from him to Yamiken and said hopefully "Onigiri"

The man looked at Hikari who said "We will _all_ have Yakitori"

The man looked at Yamiken, who shrugged; and Yamina who was trying to keep Naruto in his seat; Sakura slouched in her seat next to Hikari, pouting. "Okay then, six orders ah Yakitori, drinks?"

The man looked at Yamiken who said, "Water."

The man looked at Hikari, "I will take water, Itamae"

He looked at Yamina "Water."

Itamae looked at, Hinata, who was sitting between Hikari and Yamiken, she blushed and looked down she whispered, "W-water, please"

Itamae looked at Naruto who was sitting between Sakura and Yamina shouted "Apple Juice!" Itamae looked back at Hikari who nodded

He looked at Sakura, who was still pouting; Hikari said, "She'll have water."

Itamae nodded "Okay, your food'll be done in a bit." He walked behind the counter and began to prepare the Yakitori. Itamae returned shortly with the drinks.

After about five minutes of waiting for their food Yamiken said "I'm bored" he looked at his sister and asked "Get any interesting missions?"

Yamina glared at him "Yeah, I got some great A-class missions, not that we can do them anymore, with them tagging along" she gestured at the kids.

Yamiken blinked, "Of course we can; we'll just have to be extra careful on them, and it'll be good for their training to see how we work."

Yamina shouted drawing the attention of several other customers, "You idiot! They're only five; we can't just take them with us on _dangerous_ missions."

"What are we supposed to do, leave them somewhere? We're supposed to train them, besides it'll be an extra challenge if we have to keep an eye on them."

"Yes, we should. And their not _our_ responsibility, you adopted them, their yours."

"Nya. Details, details," said Yamiken as he shrugged "They're traveling with us so they're everyone's responsibility."

As Yamina glared at her brother Naruto said "Yeah, and I'm gonna be the Hokage, I can take care of myself!"

Yamina bonked him on the head "I wasn't talking to you."

Hikari cleared her throat, Yamiken and Yamina looked at her "Enough." She looked at Yamiken "This is why you should have discussed with us before adopting them." she looked at Yamina, "However, what's done is done. We knew we would eventually be given students. And that we would have to cut back on high classed missions to focus on their training. Their age makes no difference."

Itamae walked over with a sizzling tray. As he put the tray in the center of the table he somehow managed to hit Yamiken with it "Yar wife's right, ya shoulda talked to your team afore 'doptin three chilren." He looked at Yamina "Kari's right tho Yami. Yar the top team in Konoha, ya knew ya'd get saddled with students 'ventually." Yamina glared at him. Itamae laughed and walked back to the counter "Enjoy."

Yamiken snatched two pieces of Yakitori from the tray he ate one and gave the other to Hinata, who took it and began to eat it quietly. Yamina grabbed one for herself and Naruto, who devoured his loudly and shouted for more, which caused Yamina to bonk him and say "Ask quietly brat."

Hikari offered some to Sakura, who was still sulking and said "I don't want it.", Hikari looked at Yamiken who shrugged and grabbed some more Yakitori. Hinata tugged on Yamiken's sleeve and he absently grabbed another piece. She took it and began to eat happily.

Hikari looked down at Sakura and said "You have to eat something."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I want Onigiri!" snapped Sakura.

Gently Hikari replied "We're not eating Onigiri right now, were eating Yakitori"

"And I don't want it." Snapped Sakura

"Why not?"

"Because I want Onigiri." Replied Sakura angrily

Yamiken looked at Sakura and said "You know; if you and Naruto hadn't been fighting then we'd probably have gotten you Onigiri."

"No you wouldn'tve" she said hotly "youd've let her choose cause you like her better."

Yamiken shrugged "Yeah, well with the way your acting that's not surprising."

Sakura screamed "Shut up!" she grabbed the Yakitori that Hikari had been holding and threw it at him, Hikari's arm shot up and she snatched the yakitori out of the air glaring at Yamiken. Yamina began to rise but stopped when her brother shook his head slightly

When Hikari had raised her arm to catch the flying food Sakura flinched and closed her eyes. Worriedly Hikari looked down and gently put her hand on Sakura's shoulder; Sakura began to whimper, trembling in fear.

Hikari gently lifted the trembling girl onto her lap and began stroking her hair, gently humming a lullaby. After a few moments Sakura relaxed and fell asleep. Hikari looked up at Yamiken worriedly. Coldly he said "Her parents were abusive." He sighed "Haruno says they never wanted her, I managed to convince them to give her to someone who'd take care of her. The bastard's lucky Oji-san told me not to kill him."

Yamina blinked "That explains a lot, but what about the other two?"

"I'm sure you already know about Naruto, his parents died to help save the village and they treat him like garbage. And Hinata, well she's got potential for taijutsu, even if her fool of a father doesn't think so."

"And you decided to take them."

Yamiken shrugged "Suits my purpose. Anyways, what's our plan?"

Yamina blinked, "Our plan for what?"

"Training them of course," He paused for a second waiting for Yamina to reply. When she stared at him he continued "Now I figured that we should train them together for the basics but we should each take one of them for specialized training. I figured that since I specialize in taijutsu that I should focus on Hinata, Hikari should focus on Sakura-"

Yamina interrupted "And why is that."

"If you had been sitting next to Sakura when she did that what would you have done?"

"Id've smacked her."

"Exactly, and as you saw, that's what she's learned to expect. She's probably surprised that we let her go that far, her parents probably to beat her for less."

Yamina nodded, "So that's why you were taunting her."

"Look at her," he nodded towards Hikari, who was absently rocking the sleeping girl, "she's gentle, you and I are rough, and right now Sakura needs gentle, she needs to learn that its okay to be a kid."

"So I guess I get Naruto," She looked at the boy beside her, then at her brother, who was smiling "You set this up didn't you." She demanded accusingly

Yamiken glanced around and said overly loud "I don't know what you mean Yami."

Hikari coughed, when the other two looked at her she put a finger to her lips pointed at the child and whispered "One of our targets has entered the shop." She shifted the sleeping child

Yamiken looked at his wife and whispered "Which one?"

"C-ranked chunin uses Henge and minor genjutsu to skip out on paying at restaurants"

"Where is he?"

"He's sitting near the restrooms."

"You sure it's him?"

"I am as sure as I can be from here."

No longer whispering Yamiken asked Hikari, "Is Sakura wet?"

"What?"

"Is Sakura wet?"

"No, why would she be wet?"

"She hadn't been to the bathroom since I picked her up and she just fell asleep, so…"

Hikari smiled, "Your right, I'd better check, excuse me."

Yamiken and Hinata stood up and allowed Hikari, who was still carrying Sakura, to slide out of the booth. She headed towards the bathroom as Yamiken sat back down, and Itamae walked over with a pitcher of water. Yamiken looked past the man and saw Hikari point out the man at the table closest to the bathrooms. "Thought ya might want s'more water" He set it down "I'll jus leave this ere for ya, save me the trouble of cumin' back.

He absently reached for another piece of Yakitori, however he burned his hand on the tray and jerked back his elbow hitting the pitcher and spilling it on Hinata. As the cold water splashed on her she squealed and jumped

Yamiken looked down at the girl "Ah great, now your soaked" he sighed; he looked at his sister "Hey Yami, you mind taking her to the bathroom to get changed"

Yamina glared at him "And why can't you take her?"

"Because she's a _girl_, and I can't take her into the men's room to change, and I can't go with her into the girls room now can I?"

"Fine, let's go kid." She grabbed Hinata's pack and headed off towards the bathrooms.

As Hinata and Yamina headed off towards the bathrooms Yamiken and Naruto began to mop up the water that had fallen on the seat, Yamiken also used this chance to collect the wooden skewers from the Yakitori.

As he finished mopping up the water the girls returned, Hinata was dressed an outfit identical to the one she had been wearing. He stood to allow Sakura, who was edged past him, Hikari and Hinata to sit down. Hikari pulled Sakura into her lap and grabbed one of the few pieces of yakitori. She put it in the girl's hand and said "Eat."

"But," Sakura protested.

Firmly Hikari said "Eat."

Sakura hunched down and said "Yes ma'am" and began to eat.

Yamiken looked at Hikari "What'd I miss."

"I just told her that if she was going to travel with us she would have to learn to obey us."

Yamiken doubted that was all but decided not to push it "Okay, was it him?"

"Yes, he is currently using Henge but will probably drop it and walk out when he's done eating, and Itamae is distracted."

Yamiken watched their target and when the man had finished Yamiken signaled over Itamae and asked for the bill. Itamae walked over and had his back to the chunin and said "Done already, though' ya'd be stickin round for desert."

Yamiken shrugged, "Yeah, so did we but, could you take a step to the right," Itamae did, "Thank you, but, apparently we're about to complete a mission and we'd have to run."

"Mission, wha mission".

"Catching a dine-and-dash, simple"

"An you pay tha bill anyuly so why'd ya call me over."

Yamina smiled "To _distract_ you of course. Three… two… one…"

Seeing that the owner of the restaurant was busy with other customers their target dropped his Henge and started to slide along the wall away from his booth when Yamiken threw twelve of the skewers he'd collected. Two of the skewers pinned each of his legs to the wall, two pinned each arm and the other four pinned his shirt

Yamiken stood up, "Excuse us." He walked over to the pinned man, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled sharply, popping the skewers out of the wall. "Let's go." He dragged the man past the table, "Let's go girls… and Naruto.", and out the door, heading towards the Konoha Mission Office.

A/N : So what'da ya think?

1 Clones/Copies

2 Yes, he poked it aside; he literally used one finger and poked her punch to deflect it.


End file.
